Storm
by MonkeyMojo
Summary: Currently being rewritten. The plot is not changing, but the POV is. Warnings: Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey look! I'm doing something serious! This is a first... I'm not too sure on the title, so it may change.**

**A warning: This story contains ABUSE. If you don't like that, I suggest you don't read it. It doesn't come up until later, but it's still there.**

**This is a short one. I just want to put a little in here and make sure I'm not wasting my time... so if you like it, tell me to continue!**

**How about, I only update if I get... 5000 reviews? Sound good? Good!**

**Yes, that was a joke. You know, funny ha ha? No? Hm...**

* * *

Edward's Point Of View

* * *

As my sister and her friends walked down the hall after class my eyes fixated on one particular girl, as usual.

Bella.

She had moved here about two years after us. Once Alice saw that she was having trouble making friends, due to Bella being incredibly shy, and some bad rumors, she immediately started including her, inviting her over, and generally making her feel welcome in the sunny city of Phoenix. They were now two of the closest people I'd ever met. We were friends also, Bella and I, but I doubt she knew the extent of my feelings for her. Emmett and Jasper on the other hand, knew it all too well, as I was reminded when Emmett thumped my back rather hard and said, "Dude, if you don't ask her to the party this weekend, I'll shove your soccer ball up your—"

"What Emmett is trying to say," Jasper cut in quickly, "is that you've been hiding your feelings from her for far too long."

"It hasn't been that long...," I said angrily. They liked to over exaggerate.

"It's been six years." Okay, so maybe they weren't exaggerating. Only a week after she'd moved here I had the biggest crush on her. And when she would blush as I spoke to her, I had the faint hope that she liked me as well, until I realized she blushed all the time.

"I tell you two this every day! She doesn't like me as more than a friend," I said.

Emmett rolled his eyes and said, "Sure she does, don't you pay attention when she's around? She can't stop looking at you."

"I probably have something on my face."

"Every day?" Jasper asked.

I shrugged. "Maybe it's my nose or something... maybe my eyes cross when I talk to her... maybe I—"

"Enough! You know none of that's true!" Emmett yelled. Yes, I knew that. I was just messing with them now. We seemed to have this same conversation every time an event came up. They would bug me to ask her out and I would almost be brave enough to do it, but not quite. This time it was the party after the big soccer game.

Jasper turned to me and said, "Here they come. Ask her."

"But Jasper, what if she says no?" I asked, now more afraid than before.

Emmett laughed and said, "She won't, duh. But in the very, _very_ rare scenario where she does, you'll just drown your sorrows in your music, like you always do..."

I just glared at him. I was unable to answer him though because at that moment Alice and Bella walked up, Alice going straight to Jasper, to make up for all the lost make out time she'd spent in class I suppose.

Bella walked up to us and said, "Hey Edward. Emmett. How are you guys today?"

Emmett smiled and said, "Oh Bella! I've missed you so much in the day and a half since we last saw each other! Come, give me a hug!" Emmett ran towards her, arms outstretched and she giggled and ran away. She wasn't quite fast enough. Emmett grabbed her and squeezed her into a bear hug that made her squeak.

"Emmett, let her breathe!" I yelled playfully, my nervousness forgotten.

Emmett laughed and let her go. Just as I was thinking about how I'd gotten off free, Jasper broke away from Alice long enough to say, "Bella, Edward wants to ask you something!"

I inwardly groaned. Scratch that about the nerves. They were back more than ever. Bella came up to me and I noticed that she was wearing a long sleeved shirt. Again. I had looked every day, and every day she always wore a long sleeved shirt. I had asked her about it once, why she did that in such a hot city, but somehow the question never got answered. She looked at me curiously and said, "Yes, Edward?"

"Um...," was all I managed to get out. Emmett shoved me so that there was only about a foot between Bella and I. I cleared my throat and said, "Bella, um, I was wondering... um... if you... well... if you would want to come with me to the party after the game on Saturday. You know, as my... date."_ I did it. _Was all I could think. _After all this time, I did it. And now... _Bella had turned a bright pink. Just when I thought I would just crawl in a hole and die, she smiled and said, "I'd love to, Edward."

* * *

**Ooh, all happy and stuff... that's to get you all drawn in and then BOOM! You get the Drama in a few chapters... Ooh, the drama...**

**It's 3:30 AM. Do you know where your child/spouse/mother/grampa/goldfish/left shoe is? No? Why not? You're asleep? Oh, okay... o.0**


	2. Chapter 2

I was on a high all through Saturday. Game day. I couldn't get over the fact that Bella had said yes. Alice said I shouldn't be surprised, we'd known each other for years, but I was still shocked.

I ended up having to run laps because I wouldn't pay attention. I tried to focus as I ran. This was nearly the last game of the season. If we won this one, we'd compete against the toughest team in the state. We'd only ever beat them once, and they hadn't been happy about that. One of our best players had been hurt by one of their sore losers.

As I rejoined the team I saw Bella in the stands talking to Alice. I had barely wondered if I had enough time to go say hi when my breath was knocked out of me as I ran straight into Emmett's large frame. He reached down to help me up off the ground and said, "Come on, Edward! Get your head in the game! If you lose this because you were fawning over a girl, we will all get together, tie you up, and throw you over a bridge. And I mean that in the nicest way."

I rolled my eyes. "If _I _lose the game? What about everyone else, huh?" I asked.

He shrugged and said, "Well, you'll be our excuse."

Jasper had run over and was listening, trying not to laugh. "How could we lose? This team is a bunch of pansies. Push them a little and they pretty much run away. We've got this easily," he said.

Just then, the whistle blew, signaling the start of the game. We ran out onto the pitch and got into position. The whistle blew, and we immediately had the ball.

Like Jasper said, way too easy. By half time the score was 5-1, and the one was only because Emmett was laughing so hard he couldn't see to block the goal. During a time out, one of their forwards had made an attempt at swaying the referee by a sad display of flirting. He got a flag. But who knows, maybe it would have worked, if the referee had been a girl. One of his teammates whispered something in his ear, and judging by the blush that put Bella to shame, he had been told of his mistake.

The game went quickly after that. The other team didn't really even try. They seemed to know they were doomed.

When it ended I went over to the bleachers to finally say hello to Bella. She ran to meet me half way and gave me a hug, saying, "You were great, Edward!"

I smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her. I didn't ever want to let go.

Just then I remembered the party. I reluctantly pulled away and asked, "Did you drive here? Or come with Alice?"

"I came with Alice," she said.

"Good! That means I can drive you to the party," I said with a smile. I took her hand and led her to the car.

"Alice will like that. She hasn't had much time with Jasper lately," Bella said. "They're always studying."

I snorted and said, "So they say. You don't have to hear the noises coming from her room..."

She slapped my arm lightly and said, "They're studying separately! And yes, I know this for a fact. I've been with her!"

"Sure, sure... Oh, wait!" I gasped with mock horror, "That means _you_ were the one that was making those noises!"

"Edward!" she yelled. "It was not me!"

I laughed and said, "I know, I know. But your face was hilarious." She scowled at me, and kept scowling until I poked her side, making her giggle.

We pulled up to the house that was holding the party. I was unbuckling my seatbelt when there was a thud and Bella shrieked. I looked over to see Andy, a guy in my Phys Ed class, laughing hysterically. Bella growled and got out of the car, hitting him repeatedly with her purse yelling, "You jerk, Andy! Why do you have to act like such a child?!"

Andy had stopped laughing and was now cowering away from her purse. "Stop! Stop! What do you have in there, bricks?" he yelled.

I pulled her away and asked, "What did he do?"

She frowned and said, "He jumped against the window... Scared me half to death."

"It was just a joke! Come on, you can't get mad over a little joke, can you?" he asked.

She glared at him and I pulled her gently towards the door. "Let's go in, Bella," I said. Normally, anyone would have just laughed it off, but I knew she got teased enough that things like this hurt her. I didn't really understand why she was teased. Alice told me it started with a rumor when she moved here. Add to that the fact that Bella was extremely shy and you have a perfect target for any bully.

We walked in, leaving Andy outside snickering. I spotted Emmett and headed towards him. I had wanted this to be a fun night, since it was technically our first date, and I was hoping Emmett would bring Bella's spirits back up.

We went over to him and once he saw Bella's frown he said, "Bells! What's wrong? Do you want me to kill them?"

She laughed lightly and said, "No, Em, don't kill anyone over me. Maim slightly, but not kill."

He frowned dramatically and said, "Fine, fine! I won't do any... lasting damage."

She smiled, which made me smile. "Hey, do you want a drink?" I asked.

"Sure. Water is fine," she answered. I left her with Emmett and went to get the drinks. As I was walking back I noticed a group of girls talking and giggling. It wouldn't have mattered to me, but they kept pointing at Bella, who didn't seem to notice anything. I frowned. One of the girls in the group broke away and came towards me. She leaned up against me and said, "Hey, Edward, you're not here with _her_ are you?"

"Yes, I am," I answered. I backed up, trying to put some space between us. "Do I know you?"

She feigned a hurt expression and said, "Eddie! Of course you do! I'm in nearly all of your classes!"

"Ah. Too bad for me, then," I said as I walked away. I ignored her glare. I didn't want to be mean, but she was too irritating for me to pretend to be polite.

I smiled when I finally got to Bella. I handed her one of the drinks as Emmett sighed and said, "You know what I miss? The pizza parties. These have nothing on those."

I laughed and said, "You mean when we were twelve?"

"Hey, don't laugh. Those were great... We got to stuff ourselves with pizza, then play arcade games 'til we passed out. Here we just stand around... maybe dance a little," Emmett said.

I was about to respond when someone bumped into me and spilled their drink onto Bella, who was standing right next to me. Bella let out a squeak of surprise. Emmett quickly went to get some napkins.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you there!" I heard an annoyingly high, familiar voice say to Bella. I turned to see the girl who had talked to me earlier.

"Oh, it's alright...," Bella mumbled.

The girl nodded and said, "Yeah, that's not a big loss. That shirt does nothing for you... and who wears long sleeves in Arizona anyway? It's ridiculous."

Bella shook her head and said, "It's not so hot at night, and—"

She was cut off by the girl rolling her eyes and saying, "Oh please! It's not night during school is it? Really, your only excuse is that you're just weird."

I'd had enough. I took Bella's hand and said, "We're leaving."

We got in the car and I said, "I'm sorry Bella. Are you okay? Alice should have a shirt you can wear."

She shook her head. "It's fine, I brought an extra. Alice told me I was staying over tonight, so I brought clothes. I haven't seen her though...," she told me.

"They're probably still at the party," I said. We arrived home, it wasn't very far, and went inside. Bella went to change, and I went up to my room to wait for her. I was suddenly nervous again. I kept thinking to myself, _How could I be so stupid? You don't go to a party for a first date!_

It was in the middle of berating myself when she walked back in. We sat on the couch together, not really talking. Just listening to soft music.

"I'm sorry for tonight," I finally said. "I hadn't thought that would end so badly..."

"It's alright, Edward. I like this better anyway. Just me and you," she said with a blush.

"So, you don't completely hate me?" I asked.

She laughed and said, "I could never hate you Edward."

"Well then, what would you think of going on an actual date? Just you and me, no clumsy party goers...," I asked.

She smiled and said, "That sounds great!"

I grinned widely and leaned over to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. While I was over there, I couldn't help but to kiss her cheek softly. I pulled away only slightly, my hand still on her cheek. Our lips were only centimeters apart. I wanted to kiss her properly, but I didn't know if she would be happy about that. The question was answered for me when she leaned in and pressed her lips to mine. I gasped, as well as one can gasp while kissing, and pulled her closer. She pulled away slightly and looked at me for a moment. She bit her lip, and I couldn't resist. I leaned back towards her and kissed her again. She pulled me closer and ran her hands through my hair, sending shivers down my spine. After a few minutes, we slowed down. When we finally stopped, she yawned. I laughed and she blushed darker than I had seen before. I pulled her towards me as I leaned back on the couch so that she was laying with me.

We lay like that for a while. I was stroking her hair, and every once in a while she would place a small kiss on my chest where her head was resting. It wasn't long before we had fallen asleep.

* * *

**So, boring chapter, but they kissed. That makes up for it, right? ...Right?! o.0**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! I like to know what you think of this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next one. It's short, but I got everything I wanted into it. I WAS going to put the next one in with it, but it would have taken longer, and I had already taken long enough. The next one shouldn't take as long. Maybe.**

**Does anyone think I need a beta? Raise your hand if yes. Now, take that hand and type in 'Get yourself a beta, yo. This stuff sucks.' OR, take it and write, 'Heck no, this is AWESOME. No beta need taint it with their... editingness.'**

**Thank you to those who reviewed! I lurve you! Please review again! I like to know that I'm not horrible. :)**

* * *

Neither of us could decide what we wanted to do on our date, so we decided to walk down the main plaza where most of the restaurants in our area were. At the last minute, though, I thought of something, and told her to be ready two hours early. I wouldn't tell her why, and luckily she wasn't too mad.

I picked her up at 4:30. When I pulled up, I noticed that Phil was gone. Bella always seemed to be in a better mood when Phil was away for baseball. Something about that nagged in the back of my head, but I ignored it, telling myself to focus on having a good time with Bella, not trying to figure her out.

I walked up to the front door and rang the bell. After a moment her mother came to the door and opened it. I had only met her a couple of times. Usually when I had come over with Alice she just stayed upstairs. I had never met Phil.

Bella's mother just stood there looking at me for a few seconds. She was pale, with dark red circles under her eyes. Just before I was going to say something, she finally opened her mouth and said, "What are you doing here?" Not rudely, but not particularly welcoming.

"We're going out," Bella said, coming around the corner. She grabbed her purse from beside the door and walked outside. "Goodbye, mother," was all she said, not even looking at her, before she took my hand and pulled me towards the car.

I opened the door for her and got in myself before asking, "Bella? Are you okay? Is _she_ okay? She looked a bit... out of it."

Bella just nodded and said, "Yeah, she's just a little sick. It's fine. So, where are we going?"

I knew she was just changing the subject, and the nagging in my head wouldn't go away, but I sucked it up and answered with, "It's a surprise!" She huffed and I said, "You'll like it, I promise!" She still looked a little miffed, so I pouted playfully, staring at her until she cracked a smile and pushed me away as she laughed, saying, "Fine, fine, let's go already!" I smiled as we pulled away, onto the road.

When we got to our destination I parked and looked at Bella to see her response. "We're seeing a movie?" she asked.

I smiled and said, "No, not a movie. We're seeing a play."

Her face lit up. "Really?" she exclaimed. "What are we seeing?"

"Romeo and Juliet. I knew you liked the book, so—" I didn't get past that because she threw her arms around me and kissed me hard. "Wow," I said with what I'm sure was a stupid smile on my face. "So, good surprise?"

She kissed me again and said, "_Very_ good surprise."

--

After the play we left the theater and walked down the road, trying to decide where to eat. We almost made up our minds on an Italian restaurant, it specialized in mushroom ravioli, but decided against it. Bella didn't like mushrooms much. We kept walking and passed a pizza place that looked good, so we went in, got a pizza, and found a table.

"Ah... Air conditioning," Bella mumbled to herself.

I looked at her curiously and she looked away. "Bella...," I began, but she interrupted with, "So, good pizza, yeah?"

I frowned and said, "Yeah, but Bella, I wanted to ask—"

"I know what you want to ask, Edward. And I've told you before; I just like long sleeves. A little heat never killed anyone," Bella interrupted.

"Yes it does, Bella... All the time. It's called heatstroke," I said. "It can't just be because you like it."

She frowned and said, "Okay, well what if it's not? What if it's... a rash or something? Or a birthmark? Would you still interrogate me so much about it?"

"Is it?"

"Maybe."

"Prove it," I said. I knew it was asking a lot, but I had to know. If it was what I thought, what the whole school thought, then she needed help... She looked hurt as I said it. She almost looked as if she would cry, which nearly broke me down.

"You said you didn't believe the rumors, Edward. You promised you didn't," she said sadly.

"I know. And I don't want to believe them. But what am I supposed to think, Bella?" I asked. "What if it was Alice? Or me? Or even Emmett or Jasper? Always wearing long sleeves, never even rolling them up in the hottest weather, won't tell their best friends what's wrong... What would you think?"

She sighed. "I get your point, Edward, I really do, which is why I can't be too mad at you, but you have to believe me when I say this. _I do not cut myself,_" she said vehemently.

I looked at her earnest face and said, "I... believe you Bella. I do. But I know that it isn't as simple as a rash. Am I right?"

She looked away for a moment, then back at me and said, "Let's talk about this later, okay Edward? I thought this was supposed to be a date... You know, fun?"

I cringed slightly. "I'm sorry. I kind of ruined it, didn't I? I asked.

She laughed lightly and said, "No, you didn't ruin it... You just made our pizza cold. How about we go to the arcade?"

I smiled. "Great idea."


	4. Chapter 4

After school one day, Bella and I were sitting in the bleachers with Alice, Jasper, and Emmett, waiting for practice to start and discussing the big game that we had on tomorrow. Bella and Alice were nervous, remembering what the team we were up against had done to us last time.

Alice leaned against Jasper and said, "I say you guys should conveniently 'fall' down some stairs or something."

Emmett rolled his eyes and said, "Oh yeah, that wouldn't be suspicious at all."

"I don't know man," Jasper said, "I almost want to do it, they broke someone's leg last year. He can't play anymore." This team was notorious for being rough, and every time they hurt someone, they managed to get out of it somehow. Any other team would have been banned by now.

Emmett sighed, exasperated, and said, "Come on, people! Where's your pride?"

"Your manly pride is going to get you hurt," Bella said. "Well, maybe not you, Emmett. They'd probably hurt themselves trying to hurt you, but look at Edward and Jasper. They'd be killed!"

"Hey!" Jasper and I protested at the same time.

"Maybe we aren't as big as Emmett, but we can hold our own out there," Jasper said.

"Ya mon, dey be built like man muscle machines," Emmett said while grabbing mine and Jasper's arms and holding them up.

Jasper and I rolled our eyes as the girls giggled.

After a bit Bella suddenly sat up straight and said, "Oh, no! I forgot my biology homework! I'll be right back, I have to go get it before they lock the school."

"I'll go with you," I said.

"No, I don't want you to be late for practice," she replied, shaking her head.

"It'll be fine," said Jasper. "You've got about ten minutes. Just hurry."

I looked at Bella. She nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me down the bleachers, towards the school. We went in and she walked quickly to her locker through the empty hallway, with me in tow. She entered her combination and opened the door, only to widen her eyes in surprise, before sadness covered her face. She shut the door quickly before I could see what had upset her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "You didn't get your book."

"Oh... I just realized I don't need it," she mumbled. She looked close to tears.

I frowned and said, "Yeah, right. What's wrong? And don't say nothing. I'm not that stupid."

"No, let's go. You'll be late," she said, not meeting my eyes. She tried to pull on my hand to make me go, but I refused budge.

"I can be a little late," I said. "Now, what's got you so upset?" I asked.

She sighed and seemed looked everywhere but at me. After she realized she wouldn't be able to get out of it, she sighed in defeat and opened her locker. She reached in, grabbed a small wrapped box, and thrust it into my hand.

"Open it," she demanded. She had tears running down her cheeks.

"Bella—"

"Open it!"

I sighed and did as she said. I took the small ribbon off and opened the lid. What I saw made me sick.

"They've been doing this for years," she said, still crying softly. "I thought they'd stopped. There hasn't been one for months, but now...," she trailed off and couldn't keep in a sob. She leaned back against the wall and slid down, wrapping her arms around her legs, and burying her head in her knees.

I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her head gently, trying my best to console her. "Shh, it's alright..."

"No it's not!" she sobbed. "I hate them all! I wish they would... die or something." She leaned into my chest as she cried, and all I could do was hold her. I couldn't think of anything to say that would make her feel better. Some boyfriend I was.

After she had cried herself out, she pulled away and wiped at her face. "I'm sorry," she sniffed.

"Don't be," I said. "Do you know who did it?"

"No, and I don't care. I just wish they'd stop," she growled.

"Well, we can get you a new lock, that might stop them," I said.

She nodded and said, "I've tried that, but maybe there's some new high tech thing that can't be broken into."

"Right. Well, do you want to go out there, or would you like to go home?" I asked.

"I really don't want you to miss practice...,"she mumbled halfheartedly.

"Don't worry about it,"

"Well then... if you're sure, could you take me home?"

"Of course I can." We got up and I moved to throw the box away, but she stopped me. I gave her a look and she rolled her eyes.

"I told you already, I don't use them... for that. I'd like to show you what I do use them for though." She looked at me.

"Alright...," I replied as I handed her the box reluctantly.

She gave me a reassuring smile and took my hand. We went out to the parking lot and got in my car. I quickly sent a message to Jasper telling him and the others that we wouldn't be coming back. Once we got to her house she grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. We went up to her room and she pulled out a shoe box from under her bed. She opened it and pulled a string out from the box, which was connected to beads and razors and more string. She stood up and hooked it onto a hook hanging from the ceiling.

"Wow," was all I could say. She had taken the razors and painted some, glittered some, twisted some, and it looked like some had been melted. She had added beads and ribbon, making the most intricate and beautiful wind chime I had ever seen.

She smiled and said, "Do you like it? There's more in the box, but I think I'm done with this. I might make another, I'm not sure..."

"It's beautiful," I said, and she beamed. She took the small box and dumped the contents into the shoe box. Then she got up and I pulled her into my arms.

She looked up at me and said, "I told you..."

"I know," I said, smiling, and leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

**This was originally way different... There was going to be a whole other scene, but this got a bit too long. Oh well. :)**

**Thank you very much to those of you who reviewed! And to those who said I didn't need a beta! ...I got one anyway. :P Thank you, Bahamallama ding dongs rulz! She's great!**

**Now, same rules as last time: Five reviews and I update. Which should be no problem since I think I got 17... -attacks and hugs EVERYONE.-**


	5. AN, But not quitting KINDA IMPORTANT

**Hello everyone! Just in case you care at all, I'M NOT QUITTING. But I have realized a HUGE mistake I've made with this story. I've been focusing on one chapter at a time, which has made the story disjointed, and not nearly as dark as I had intended. So, I am going to take about a week and completely write out the story.**

**So when I'm back, (and it won't take long), the story will be MUCH better.**

**I hope.**

**If anyone really... cares? I dunno. I could just be talking to myself. Whoo. Hello, self. XD**

**AND: I liked Breaking Dawn. Kill me if you must, but I enjoyed it. Yes, there were parts I didn't like, but not enough for me to hate it. And definitely not enough to stop writing. I don't understand the authors who are quitting just because the book didn't turn out the way they wanted.**

**If you want something to read in the meantime, which I will be updating, PM me. (It's not for the... weak kneed?) It's a bit graphic...**


End file.
